


The Story Hasn't Ended Yet

by haikyuuobsessor



Series: Their Faiytale [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Advisor Tsukishima, M/M, Prince Kageyama, Sequel to Happily Ever After, Wedding, strict father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor/pseuds/haikyuuobsessor
Summary: Indeed happily ever after doesn't exist. But that's not the end of that quote. Happily ever after doesn't exist to those who don't struggle through all the obstacles come past their ways. And for Kageyama and Tsukishima, this is their first hurdle they needed to pass to get to their ever after.





	The Story Hasn't Ended Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamthefacebehindthemask](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthefacebehindthemask/gifts), [plisetskeis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskeis/gifts), [Moonlight_Starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Starlight/gifts).



> Sequel to [Happily Ever After](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10694031)
> 
> A special thanks to [iamthefacebehindthemask](http://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthefacebehindthemask/pseuds/iamthefacebehindthemask) for the suggestion to this sequel. I wasn't planning on continuing it, but somehow that idea made my gears moving.
> 
> To [plisetskeis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskeis/pseuds/plisetskeis) [Moonlight_Starlight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Starlight/pseuds/Moonlight_Starlight),I hope this will suffice to at least glue your hearts together.

 

The orchestral for the wedding processional started playing as the door to the ballroom opened up before the princess walked in. She was breathtaking, with her flowy white wedding gown laced with floral intricacy decorated her whole dress and a tiara lined with shiny diamonds placed neatly on her head. The music engulfed all the gasps and awed expressions the guests made when they saw the beautiful bride as she made her way down the aisle towards the altar where Prince Kageyama was waiting.

Even he got to admit that she was most probably the most beautiful girl he had laid his eyes on so far. Despite that, his heart was still beating so fast and it thrummed so loud that his ears were buzzing as he watched her coming his way. Not because of a good thing.

The music stopped when she reached him but his ears were still ringing. Usually grooms would feel as such during these moments as both nerves and excitement buzzed all over them, but Kageyama was feeling none of those. He was nervous, yes, but most definitely not excited. Everything about this was wrong.

“We gather here today to join Prince Kageyama Tobio of Karasuno and Princess Hoshida Shizuku of Balbadd in matrimony.”

The priest’s words slowly got muffled as his hearing hummed into nothingness. He gulped, trying to calm his nerves. This was all for the good of the kingdom. His personal feelings shouldn't be his first priority and since a kid he was taught that his title as the future king will always be the thing that defined who he is.

He has spent his whole life believing that, and never did he felt the need to change it, then Tsukishima happened. Tsukishima Kei came into his life, and turned his world upside down. At first, in a bad way but gradually Tsukishima made him looked at the world another way. As if his horizon opened up, and in the vastness of the beautiful world, he saw no one else except Tsukishima. The person he figured then he will surely make as his life partner.

Falling in love with a man was definitely a shock for him, but he never felt anything more beautiful than he had whenever the blonde was with him. Just a glimpse of the said male could make all his worry gone.

“Stop.” He muttered, shocking everyone. His breathing was ragged, chest heaving and eyes watering for what he was about to do. He looked to his side at his future wife.

“If you may, dear princess. I need to interrupt the ceremony right now and I would like to speak with you for a moment.” She nodded, still confused with his sudden action. They both took the side door of the ballroom and exited through it.

With determined eyes, he stared at her.

“I do apologize for making you go through this. This is a mistake on my account, and I truly hope that our kingdoms won't be affected by this. But princess, I can't marry you. I can't make you live with me and call yourself my wife if for all those times we will be spending time together, my mind will have someone else occupying it. I can't do that to you. And honestly, I don't think I can live lying to myself either.” He watched as tears started gathering by the edge of her eyes.

But she smiled.

“Your highness, you have no idea how glad I am that you stopped this ceremony, because I too have someone I am deeply in love with back in my kingdom. Don't worry, I will make sure our kingdoms’ relationship will strengthen after this but not by marriage. We’ll figure something out.” The smile he had on his face just show how relieved he was by her proclamation. He thought she was going to take it the wrong way, but for today and at that moment, luck was still on his side.

“I think there’s someone you have to announce your love to. Don't worry about the wedding, I’ll tell the guests.”

“Thank you, Princess.” He took her left hand and placed a kiss on top of it before dashing out of the building. He ran to Tsukishima’s room, hoping to catch him before he leave but his room was clean. All his important things were gone. And Kageyama’s heart almost dropped at the thought that maybe he was a little too late, but another part of him quickly made a decision to chase after the blonde and get him back.

Tsukishima had looked him square in his eyes and told him that he wasn't in love with the royal highness, but Kageyama knew he was lying. He has his fair share of catching the blonde’s attempt at keeping him from the truth.

Just as he was running to the gate, the bell rang. Soon enough, he saw his father got out of the ballroom with a red face, and ordered the guards to grab him.

Kageyama made a dash towards one of the horses and with a whip, he put quite a distance between the guards and himself.

The gate were closing fast as he approached it, so he abruptly halted his horse and with the momentum suddenly reaching zero, he jumped from the horse and rolled his way under the gate as it barely missed him and he managed to get out of the castle’s territory.

He ran as fast as he could towards the forest. His intention to find Tsukishima had to be put on a halt at the moment until he get the guards off his trail. The last thing he wanted is for his father to put Tsukishima on the wanted list.

Just as he thought he had ran far enough, he heard the sound of horses galloping towards his direction.

“He was seen going this way. Since he's on foot, he won't have gone too far.” His father’s voice leading the royal guards troop sent shivers all over his body and his adrenaline kicked in as he ran faster than he had ever run before. This is life and death matter because he knows too well what will happen if his father do find him. The punishments he will be getting for making such a stunt is indescribable.

As he ran, suddenly he fell on his side and just as he thought that he had stepped on something, his mouth was covered.

“Keep quiet and listen. We need to climb this tree if you want to lose your chasers.”

That's it. That's all it took for Kageyama to calm down. The soothing voice of one Tsukishima Kei. But they have another thing going on their plates right now. Slowly, Tsukishima let go of him and climbed the tree next to them. The branches were close together enough for the both of them to reach near the top easily. Thankfully it’s spring and leaves were already covering the previously bare branches. Thus, giving them the perfect cover from anyone looking for them on the ground.

Not three seconds later, the whole troop past by them, and they made themselves smaller just to be safe from any eyes if someone so happens looked up.

Neither dare to speak a word and they kept their breathings silent even when Kageyama felt as if his chest was about to burst open from the exhaustion of running away from his own royal guards.

Minutes turned into hours, which was when they deemed the situation good enough for them to climb down the trees. Tsukishima was patting his back from the barks and leaves that stuck on his pants when Kageyama walked towards him and with a swift move he snaked his right hand behind the taller male’s neck and pulled him down. They shared a kiss, innocent but filled with emotions.

Tsukishima was the one who dared to gain access into his highness’s mouth by licking his lips and soon their kiss turned into an intimate and desperate one. They parted with a slick pop sound and they both had their foreheads on each other. Tsukishima laced his right hand with the prince’s left hand before looking down on their locked fingers.

“I’m assuming you ran away from the altar and the bell was actually a warning bell cautioning everyone about you running away.” Kageyama nodded as he squeezed their hands together because he knows that they both will have a long future ahead of them.

Their story haven't reached ever after. Not yet. And they both know it all too well. Hopefully when it does reach ever after, it’s a happy ending and not a sad one.

“I would really want to say that it will be fine after this. But I know running away is not gonna bring any good to any of us, and I don't want our future to be lived as fugitives. And I bet my father will go after your family if we do disappear together. I won't do that to the people you love. We’re not Romeo and Juliet where we’ll promise to do a double suicide together. That's just selfish. We’re Kageyama and Tsukishima. So what I will say is that, Tsukishima Kei I love you from the moon and back. And I will stick with you through everything. You can bet on that.” Tsukishima’s heart expanded twice in size at the declaration and he leaned down to place another searing kiss on the prince’s luscious lips when the sound of ruffling leaves interrupted them.

“That was some words, my son. I hope this boy is worth all the sufferings I will cause you.” The King appeared out of the shadows with royal guards having them surrounded as they pointed their bows towards them.

Indeed happily ever after doesn't exist. But that's not the end of that quote. Happily ever after doesn't exist to those who don't struggle through all the obstacles come past their ways. And for Kageyama and Tsukishima, this is their first hurdle they needed to pass to get to their ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the car, do point out any mistakes I have made. I feel like I might have broken too much hearts by my previous fic. So a continuation for it is this. The ending is ambiguous. I won't promise a sequel. Because I have no idea how to continue this. Any suggestions are welcome.
> 
> Have a great day peeps.


End file.
